


The Rhythm of The New-born Day

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Competition-Set Fic, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, M/M, Teacher Tony Stark, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony has to mentor a high school team consisting of Peter Parker, Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones and Flash Thompson for an international Chemistry competition.It's a rough journey but they end up learning way more than Chemistry terms along the way.





	The Rhythm of The New-born Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had this idea for like four years, only with original characters but I think it fits the Spider Squad well, so I went with it.  
> I know Physics or Maths would fit teacher!Tony better, but I study Chemistry so that's the subject I am intimately familiar with.  
> Title is from Al Stewart's Year of the Cat simply because I am obsessed with the song.  
> Enjoy!

It's a Wednesday and he is stuck supervising for a Chemistry competition. There is half an hour until it starts and some kids are hyperventilating. Perfect. He couldn't even imagine spending his free time in a better, more productive way.

He looks up from his phone to see which poor kid is about to die from nerves and he sees none other than Peter Parker staring into nothing and heaving. He is about to intervene because he likes that kid and he is like the smartest one here so he really shouldn't be having a full-on panic attack about a competition, but Ned Leeds is faster.

“Are you okay, Peter?” Peter blinks, processing the question way too slowly to be healthy, and nods at his friend.

“No.”

“Come on, mate, we both know you have nothing to worry about. You'll totally place first.”

Peter shakes his head looking desperate. “Ned, I can't remember anything!” He looks through his notes wildly, reading but Tony knows he can't comprehend anything right now.

Ned rolls his eyes dramatically and yanks the crumpled papers away from him, ignoring Peter's weak protests. “Peter, listen. Take a breath, okay? That's it. Now, define the Pauli exclusion principle.”

“I told you, I can't-”

“Shut up and define it.”

Peter actually shuts up, _miraculously,_ and thinks for a moment.

“Two electrons in the same orbital must have opposite spins.” Tony grins subtly. Of course he knows it.

“There, you will be okay.” Ned smiles at his friend and passes his notes back, finally going back to his own papers. Peter's breakdown probably broke his concentration as well.

The others certainly seem slightly annoyed with him, especially Flash Thompson, but that is no surprise. That kid has been tormenting Peter since freshman year and Tony has no idea why, but he can't really do anything because Peter doesn't talk about it and Flash is subtle enough not to do it in front of the teachers. Tony is just perceptive.

“What is wrong with you, Parker?” Here it is. Flash speaks in a friendly enough tone but he whispers something into Peter's ear and Peter _flinches_. Flash goes back to his desk with a smug grin plastered on his face but trips over Michelle Jones's outstretched legs.

“Sorry Thompson, didn't see you there.”

Tony really likes the girl, especially when she doesn't direct her smart at him.

* * *

Peter places first, of course, Michelle second, no surprise there either and Ned fourth. Peter almost pisses himself in his absolute delight, relief radiates from his whole being and he is so happy he doesn't even hear Flash complaining about the results, because “ _Sir_ _it was sabotage there is no way I am only the third-”._ Just shut up kid, Jesus.

Tony tells them to stay for a few minutes to discuss their timetable for the next few months. Peter and Ned sit together, Flash sulks in the seat furthest away from them and Michelle is sitting somewhere in the middle.

Tony just looks at them for a few moments, sizing them up and when he is finally satisfied with what he sees, he places stacks of paper in front of each of them.

“As you already know, Ms. Trutt is pregnant, which means the task of mentoring you falls upon my person.” He hides his slight grimace behind his charming smile and pats Ned idly om the back. “Now, I want to set some rules right away. One, my word is law. You can win but only if you do what I say.” He pauses and watches the words sink in. The kids nod and he carries on. “Two, you are a team. Not yet, but I guarantee you will be by the end of the month.” Flash sneaks a disgusted glance in the direction of Peter and Ned, but Tony generously ignores it for now. “And thirdly, if you want to talk, talk to me. You can't win if you are not okay, so let's communicate. Right, that’s it. Frame it or something, I don't care, but remember the rules.”

The kids nod again, Flash even murmurs “yes, sir” and Tony grins. “Now let's talk business. Who wants which post? Ned?”

Ned seems surprised to be addressed and answers uncertainly. “Calculations, sir… I guess.”

“Yeah, I think that suits you. Anyone else desperate for that post?” No one speaks up, so Tony nods and writes it down in his journal.

“Next, Peter. What do you want?”

Peter looks at him shyly and speaks in that timid, quick fashion that Tony learned to associate with him. “Lab, sir? I know it's like, the hardest one, but I really love it. But if anyone else wants it, that's okay too I am totally fine with anything else-”

“Peter, breathe. God forbid us from sending you to debate, you would pass out after not breathing for minutes. I'm fine with labs. Anyone else?”

“Actually, I was thinking about doing lab, too.” Flash says, and they all ignore Ned’s murmur of _of course you did_ under his breath.

“Well, Flash, I think you would do better in theory. Your memory is remarkable.” Flash practically glows at the compliment and agrees earnestly.

“Michelle, I hope you are okay with debating. I think you will be perfect for the part.”

Michelle grins at him lazily, forming a peace sign with her fingers. “You know it, Mr. Stark.”

“Perfect. So, I created a timetable, as you can see we will do check-ins weekly where I will check your progress. Ned, Flash, I think you will be fine on your own for now - you can still ask for my help of course - but Michelle and Peter need regular practice with me. We should agree on a day you are free.”

Michelle hand shoots in the air but as always she speaks before she is given permission.

“Sir, I am actually the president of the debate club. I can choose topics that are suitable for practice.”

Tony considers this for a moment, stroking his goatee. “Right. But I want to see the topics and I will make suggestions of my own. Peter, stay after the others and we will discuss your practice.”

Peter nods, so Tony continues. “And you might wonder why the next three Saturdays are noted with team building. Well, I don't know about your exact dynamics but I am aware you are not all the best of friends and that should change. So your task is to spend a Saturday with each of your teammates, doing whatever, but alone. I will know if you cheat. First week the pairs are Michelle and Peter, Flash and Ned. Have fun and bond.” Flash and Ned are about to protest but Tony doesn't leave time for that. “You can go now.”

Peter stays as asked and he walks up to his desk with wide eyes filled with worry. “Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry but I have work after school every day. I can't do extra practice.”

Tony regards him for a second, thinking over his limited options and sighs. “I have my own lab in my house. If your guardian is fine with it, you can come to me on Sundays and we can practice.”

Peter practically jumps out of his skin in his excitement. “That would be awesome, sir. I can't wait to tell May, thank you, sir, I won’t disappoint, I promise.”

Tony stills him with a hand on his shoulder and smiles at him. “I know you won’t. You can go now, Peter.”

Peter nods, still grinning and heads toward the door. “Goodbye, sir.”

“Goodbye, kid.”

* * *

Saturday comes around way too fast and Peter is not sure he is ready. He doesn't really know anything about Michelle Jones except that she is strange and maybe a bit scary. He guesses she must be really smart, too, if she placed second in the contest. But that's it, really. He is a bit nervous about spending a whole Saturday with her, because what if she is going to hate him? Or it will be terribly awkward. She already asked his phone number on Thursday and they made plans, at least he finds some comfort in that.

They meet in the park a few blocks away from Peter's apartment and they walk around. It's a bit awkward, but Michelle doesn't seem bothered by the silence in the least, so Peter doesn't try to break it.

“Are you nervous, Parker?”

He is so deep in thought he actually jumps a little and she laughs at him, but not meanly.

“Yeah, a bit. Sorry, I am not used to hanging out with anyone except Ned, I guess.“ He answers sheepishly, rubbing his arm uncomfortably.

“I am not used to hanging out with anyone, so we are kind of even.” She pats his back awkwardly and for some reason, he feels better instantly.

“Wanna go get ice cream?”

Michelle looks at him strangely. “It's October.”

“It's still warm outside. Come on.”

They get ice cream in the end, and they sit on a bench to eat it. Michelle seems more relaxed after and she starts talking. Like a lot. Peter is not annoyed by it, he talks just as much, but he is a little surprised. Michelle is very well-spoken, she doesn't stutter like Peter occasionally does and she remains cool and collected even when they disagree on a topic. By noon he is thoroughly convinced of her debating abilities.

They stop for lunch which is tricky because Michelle is vegan and Peter is broke, but they manage. Michelle launches into another speech about veganism and Peter kinda wants to go vegan by the end of it. Shame he could never afford it.

The rest of the day goes even more smoothly. They go to a bookstore and debate over books they like and hate. They both love Dostoevsky and they gush about The Brothers Karamazov and Crime and Punishment. Michelle suggests him to read Lolita, which Peter only ever heard about and he promises to get it from the library. He recommends her The Unbearable Lightness of Being and she buys it right away that makes Peter a little proud of himself because it means she trusts his taste in literature.

He walks her home at the end of the day and they make plans for future hangouts, so he considers the day a success. Michelle is really cool and it's refreshing to talk to someone who is not Ned or his aunt. He hopes Ned is alive, though. Flash can be an asshole, especially Peter, but who knows what he is doing to poor Ned. Peter can't wait to talk to him about it tomorrow.

Oh, tomorrow. He is going to Mr. Stark's house. To his _own_ lab. How cool is that?? He wonders what Mr. Stark's home will be like but he draws a blank. He realizes he doesn't really know anything about the man beside the fact that he is a damn good teacher. Is he married? Does he have kids? Oh my god, will Peter intrude on them? Mr. Stark wouldn't have offered his house if he didn't want him there, but _still._ He stares at his ceiling thinking - a little obsessively, he admits - about tomorrow. He is afraid he won't be able to concentrate if he doesn't sleep enough, but he is just too excited and nervous about it. Will Mr. Stark be satisfied with his abilities? He loves doing experiments but he can't do it as often as he would like and what if Flash would do a better job than him? The what ifs are killing him, seriously.

He comes dangerously close to crying when his phone beeps. He hopes it's Ned but it's an unknown number.

 _Kid, I know you, so two words: calm the fuck down. Two words because I am a teacher and I do_ **_not_ ** _swear._

_Btw, I got your number from your aunt, she is very nice._

He laughs a little at the man's joke, feeling a bit better.

_Mr. Stark? You should sleep too, it's late._

The answer is almost immediate.

_I never sleep. But good night, Peter._

_Good night, sir._

He falls asleep a few minutes later and can't remember dreaming when he wakes up in the morning feeling decently rested for the first time that week. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am hyped to continue this but I would be even more hyped if I knew people wanted to read more, so please leave kudos or a comment if you like it. :)


End file.
